Web logging is used in many systems to track and maintain a history of HTTP transactions that are handled by a system. In particular web logging can be used to track any of the following types of records: a request record; a response record; a transaction record; and an abort record. When web logging is enabled in a single core system, the records logged are for the most sequential according to the order in which they are received and processed by the single processor in the system. Network traffic is typically distributed amongst multiple cores in a multi-core system such that each core can generate its own set of sequential transactions. Thus, challenges arise when trying to merge one or more sequential sets of records because there can exist multiple transactions at any point in time. Further merging the chronological transactions requires determining the ordering of core's series of transactions in relation to the other cores' transactions.